Marlow
Marlow is the class president of the student's board and one of the most popular students of Gwain College. She is generally serious and confident, as well as extremely determined. Later in the series, she becomes Geo's trainer. Appearance Marlow has long green hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She wears a dark green coat with long sleeves that cover her hands. A different model Moon Tech headphone to Geo's rests above her eyes, which has unclear abilities (if any) and wears a one-piece suit underneath her jacket. Personality Marlow is usually very serious, but throws in sarcastic jokes sometimes. She is usually extremely honest, some may even say brutally. Marlow has shown signs of compassion many times, such as when Gwain was threatening to kill Geo in Episode 4, and defended Geo and Ami during Episode 7, not letting Luna get to them. She can be rough sometimes and is extremely determined. Abilities Marlow is shown not only to be an exceptional fighter in Gwain College, she's also faster than Geo thanks to her leaf magic, which seems to encompass on increasing her speed, strength, and agility. The primary use of her abilities in combat is in her legs for kicking and running in which boosted by her magic. She also at a certain point, will get a powerful boost of energy, which increases her magic abilities, speed, and overall make her nearly unstoppable, being able to almost over power Luna in their fight. History She makes her first appearance in Episode 3 as a cameo, where its shown her motive is to discover "who is Geo?" In Episode 4, she keeps trying to find out who Geo is, and even goes up to Mizu, taking a plop, in the BOYS ROOM, as all the guys stare at her. She even goes as far as to stalk him, when Ami shoots her out of a tree and stuns her. She claims she "knows who Geo really is," whereas Geo is confused. She decides to bait Geo by telling him, "if you come for me that's 'cause you have something to hide." Eventually, the chase goes underground, and she and Geo accidentally wake up a MoonTech Driller that shoots Geo with a laser, knocking him into Marlow. She and Geo are just sitting ducks until a creature of light destroys the robot and sends Geo and Marlow flying out of the hole and into the sky, where the beast catches them. Gwain eventually finds the pair falling in the sky after saving them from the light creature, with Geo slightly unconscious. Marlow mistakes Geo's identity as a vampire, although she states, "something does not add up." Gwain and Marlow argue over whether Geo is a vampire or not, eventually, Gwain stating that Geo's identity was found out, therefore she must execute Geo. Marlow realizes she went too far and offers to teach Geo and keep his identity a secret. Gwain then agrees, and Geo and Marlow become teammates and friends. In the end credits, it is shown Marlow training Geo on his speed. Category:Characters Category:Teorans